


My Kind of Girl

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla always did have a thing for strong girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Girl

Meeting Kamui's other sister. The one she'd actually grown up with, the one who smothers him with affection. Hinoka can't help but feel a little jealous and uneasy; Camilla is strong and beautiful and would kill for Kamui, and she's _known_ her since she was a little girl.

Hinoka takes pride in her strength. Her concern for her looks is nonexistent, but she's more warrior than princess. She barely knew Kamui before she was kidnapped by Nohr.

Camilla approaches her, assets bouncing, purple hair flowing gracefully down her back. Hinoka steels her nerves, steps away from her pegasus and bows politely.

"Princess Camilla of Nohr?"

"Princess Hinoka of Hoshido," the woman says, and suddenly Hinoka feels warm all over. The last time she'd seen those eyes, they were full of anger, ready to kill and maim anyone who stood in her way. Now, though...

"It's an honor to fight on the same side," Hinoka says, bowing again. "May we do our best to serve Kamui, and Lady Azura as well."

"I'm the one who's honored," Camilla almost purrs, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Such a strong girl...I've always liked strong girls. You may top even my own subordinates. Even Belka, if such a thing were possible."

"Eh?!" Hinoka can feel her face turning bright red.

"So cute." The other woman _is_ purring now, and Hinoka's heart races. "I think you and I will get along very well..." The touch becomes firmer and she finds herself leaning into it, the curve of Camilla's ample breast brushing against her side. She nearly apologizes before realizing Camilla probably _wanted_ that to happen.

"Um, thanks..."

"And so innocent! Don't tell me no one's ever flirted with you before," the older woman teases.

"Not really," Hinoka admits. "I've had plenty of men and women alike praise my fighting skills, but that's about it." Camilla shakes her head, bringing her close until their faces are less than an inch apart, and Hinoka shivers with anticipation.

"That's about to change."

Their lips meet, and Hinoka realizes she could get used to this.


End file.
